


Feeling hot

by Amarylissa



Series: Conditions [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The risks of sleeping in the sun were never this great in New Jersey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling hot

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD prompt Lucid

Steve runs back into the house. His debrief with the Governor has taken far longer than he’d thought: Danny will have been waiting for hours. Their plans for a lunchtime barbecue would have to change to dinner. 

Outside Danny is still where he left him, snoozing on a lounger in the sun after a long, tiring week. But what a transformation. His pale skinned partner is now lobster red. 

“Danny! Wake up!”

Steve puts his hand on Danny’s skin, almost pulling away from the raw heat, and Danny mumbles incoherently. Steve reacts with speed, hauling his partner upright and into the house. 

“Come on, Danno!” He grabs a bottle of water and forces some between Danny’s lips.  
“Drink, man!”

Danny’s heat goes beyond skin deep: his temperature is raised and he’s breathing rapidly. 

Over the next couple of hours, Steve feeds water to his partner to combat dehydration, lays wet towels on his skin to try to bring his temperature down. All the time Danny remains semi-coherent, sometimes thinking he is in New Jersey, sometimes thinking they are on a case. By seven Steve has almost decided he needs to call the hospital, but finally Danny rouses:

“Ouf, what happened? Wasn’t I asleep on the lanai? Why am I covered in wet towels, Steven? I’ve got a cracking headache: could you get the acetaminophen?” And as he gradually realises what has happened, “Steve, did you carry me in here? I’m not a girl. Have you seen my skin? Stupidly sunny island, can’t a man even take a nap outdoors? It never gets this hot in Jersey!”

Steve smiles and goes to the medicine cabinet, listening to the continuing stream of annoyance. He never thought he’d be relieved to hear Danny complain, but better a lucid, grumbling partner than the alternative.


End file.
